Walk Of Murder
by Leopardtail
Summary: A man walked up a telling the teen to put the gun down and knowone would get hurt, the teen laughed. He pointed the gun at the man. BAM!THUD! The teen shot him, killing him on the spot, A women screamed. The teen just stood their twirling the gun around on his finger. The others should be here any minute... BoyXBoy and GirlXGirl romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST THIRD PERSON FANFIC EVER and I am proud of it. Also this took about 1 day to name because I couldn't think of one, then I consolled with my fanfiction and found a good name.**

**WARNING: Death, Kidnapping, Blood, lots of blood.**

**Enjoy... if you can :o)**

* * *

A tall, lanky, black haired teen was sitting infront of an old cafe. He watched as people walked around, thinking there lives where perfect, that they had nothing to fear. They where dead wrong. The teen pulled out a hand gun from his pocket, he pointed it skyward, finger on the the trigger, a crazy smile on his face as he looks at the ground. _BAM!_ Everyone stopped and staired, people looked through shop windows to see what was happening. A man walked up a telling the teen to put the gun down and know one would get hurt, the teen laughed. He pointed the gun at the man. _BAM!THUD!_ The teen shot him, killing him on the spot, A women screamed. The teen just stood their twirling the gun around on his finger. _The others should be here any minute..._

The gun shot was heard by the others, they hid in the shadows, moving silently. A second gun shot rang out, the one leading the group stopped, looked up then behind him to look at his copanions then sped up. They all knew what had happened and they knew that the had to get there as soon as possable.

When they got their the leader, a normal looking, black haired, sharp tounged,teenage boy. Walked up to the lanky teen, the people in the crowd yell at him to get back before he got him self killed. The boy stood infront of the teen and glared at him. The lanky teen smiled and put his gun in his back pocket, wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a hug, "Karbro!". Karkat sighed and hugged the lanky teen back, "Hi, Gamzee." The teen, Gamzee released Karkat from the hug. "So you motherfucking ready?"

"Yes, Gamzee I'm ready"

"Motherfucking great" The teen pulls his gun back out and points it at a woman with a sixteen-year-old girl. "Is this one good?"

" I guess..." Karkat makes a clicking noise with his tounge. A girl with brown hair, green eyes, and cat paws appeaers next to the girl grabs her then disappeares. The woman screams and runs at Karkat yelling at him to bring her child back. _BAM!THUD! _The women hits the ground blood pouring out of her head, the crowd trys to escape but two people where blocking the exits. A boy with robot legs guarding one end, at the other end a girl with a magic 8 ball and a strange looking eye.

" Gamzee you trapped to big of a group" Karkat sighed.

" Sorry" Gamzee scratches the back of his head carlessly.

A whiry teen with black hair, miss matched eyes and glasses walks up to the group, blue and red whisps coming from his eyes. He picks up a man with the whisps. _CRACK! _He crushes the man with the whisps, the mans broken, lifeless body hits the ground with a thud. The boy keeps doing this over and over again to the other people in the captive group. " Alright Sollux I can't let you have all the fun know can I?" A tall, black haired, teen with broken sunglasses and a black tanktop, walks up to the boy and places his hand on Sollux's shoulder. " I guess" Sollux says, he drops the body of a women, he had choked her to death.

The teen with the broken sunglasses walks in to up to the group of people and pulls out a scrawny old women. Her husband trying to pry her away from him to no avail. He crushes the women neck with his bare hands, then prosseds to crush the old mans skull. This contunies until every one in the group of captives was killed.

"Where's Nepeta?'' The teen with the sunglasses says.

" I'm right here Equis." The girl with the cat paws appeares in front of him.

" We should get going before the cops get here." Karkat says

" Then lets motherfuckin go" The lanky teen picks up the smaller teen, throws him over his shoulder and starts runnning, the others follow. A pink scaf stained in blood lay next to the girls mother.

They stopped in front of an alley. Gamzee set Karkat down, Karkat gave him a death glare before walking down the alley. At the end of the alley was a brick wall, Karkat knocked eight times. A small part of the wall swung open, a tall thin boy in royal purple, hipster clothes, and thick rimmed glasses. He was holding a sniper rifle, he pointed it past then and fired, their was a thud. He walked out muttering about how they need to be more careful. The girl they had kidnapped stared at the man, in shock.

After the boy, Eridan, had dispposed of the body he led them inside. Still muddering about something, he led them into a huge room with only 12 beds. A girl with red hair was sitting next to a crying black haired girl, the red haired girl was trying to confort the crying girl. Whispering to her, the words contained a caring, loving tone. The black haired girl had calmed down and was staring at a picture of something.

" Kanaya, we brought you something." Nepet said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Kanaya looked up. " What is it...?" She said in a voice filled with pain.

Nepeta grabbed the girl and set her down next to Kanaya. " Here."

Kanaya stares at Nepeta and then the girl, a small smile spred across Kanaya's face. "What's your name?"

" Rose."

**OK, that took me about **counts** 5 days. Again first third person, I will try and get the next chapter out soon.**

**Please Review :o)**

**(( Gamzee's my patron troll, I have a right to his :o) face))**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I wrote this one my IPad (( it has spell check, unlike my other devices)) so it won't have the slanted letters or bold ones. Also, big thanks to all the people who followed, reviewed, and faved, I almost cried when I say the reviews and follows. Any way, onto the story.

End of A/N

- Flashback-

A small boy huddled in the corner of a dark alley, his body shaking from his loud sobs.

" Why! Why! Why!" The small boy shouted into the torn red cloth he held, tears falling form his eyes.

" Why did they do it Kankri...?" The small boy whispered.

" Hey there motherfucker!" A boy about the same age as the smaller boy said.

The smaller boy jumped,"Stay away from me!"

The taller boy laughed, " I'm not going to motherfucking hurt you Karbro."

" How to you know my name." The boy, Karkat glared at him.

" I honestly don't motherfucking know..."

" Why are you here?"

" To take you to my crib bro."

" What makes you think I'll go with you?"

" Because of this." The boy held out a dog tag necklace.

" Where the fuck did you get that."

" Don't say bad words bro."

" I can do what ever the fuck I want, you still haven't answered my question."

" I'll answer it, if you come with me to my crib."

Karkat sighed, " Fine" He got up and followed the other boy.

-End of flashback-

That was ten years ago, the day Karakt met Gamzee. The day Karkat's brother was murdered. The day Gamzee became his bestfriend and in time his lover. The day Karkat helped Gamzee start the gang. The day his life changed forever...

A/N

Am I a horrible person? I flipped off a 7 year old today who wouldn't stop cussing (( he told me damit was a bad word and then he said crap -_-)). So I'm sorry this is so short and took so long, but I have a life so...ya. Tommorow ((26th)) I am going to IHOP for a Homestuck meet up, I think I'll do a Fem!Karkat and I'm working on a Kurloz cosplay (( I am even learning sign laungeg. FUCK YOU SPELL CHECK)). So again I'm sorry this took so long.

Bye~

P.S I can't stop singing Skinny Love By Broadway Araida


	3. UPDATE, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys sorry this took so long, my GF broke up with me then I asked her why and told her I still love her and she bloow me off and ignored what I said. Then my cat had to be put down because he had a brain problem...So I've been crying a lot and hurting inside. ANYWAY, YOU GUYS GET TO PICK THE SHIPS YAY! You can do black or red, just no fucking up my GamKar, I may add Sollux... Because I've been RPing with my friend to much and she got me into GamKarSol and I now ship DaveKat,JohnKat, CroKan, so now all my ships have been fucked up. SO, THAT'S AN UPDATE ON MY LIFE, I BET YOU WOULD FUCKING LOVE TO BE ME!

Also I need story ideas because this was origanly something that I wrote and planned to let rot on my desktop, but my Moirail forced me to post it...

So I'm sorry if I miss led you into thinking this was a new chapter.

~ Leo


	4. Chapter 3

OH MY GOD, MYFRIENDSGOLDENPHOEIX I FUCKING LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! I WILL BE USING THAT IDEA! YES,YES,YES, I'M A LITTLE TO EXITED RIGHT NOW!

Anyway, MyFriendsAGoldenPhoeix (her name is awesome too) is awesome, one because her idea is amazing and I love it. Second she was the only one who didn't just give me ships. HER IDEA SHALL BE USED, SO WE ARE SWITCHING TO ME (yes I know that's not correct.) FAVORITE TROLLS, CRONUS AND KANKRI! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! I ship to much… my sister calls me a fan girl because I ship so many boys together...

I'm going to edit the idea a bit, Kurloz planned to kill Kankri instead of hurting Cronus. He felt that would be a better 'punishment' then killing Cronus for hitting on Mituna.

"Karkat! Run!" A small teen yelled as he was thrown into a wall. A little figure ran off, crying and afraid.

"Meulin, stop him." A woman with a cat like conplection nodded and ran after the crying child.

"No! Leave him out of thi-" The man who had told Meulin to catch the crying child smashed his head into the wall again.

"Shut up bitch, I'll do what I want.'' He hissed.

'' Please don't drag my little brother into this, Kurloz. I don't know what I did to trigger you, but please, don't drag a child into this." Fresh blood dripped out of a gash in his head.

"I'll take that as your last wish, Meulin would have let him go anyway." He pins him to the ground, so the much smaller teen was laying on his chest. He placed his foot on his back and grabbed one of Kankri's arms. He twisted it and the yanked the limb upward. A sicking pop followed and Kankri screamed as Kurloz did the other. He let the limbs fall to his sides and pulled out a knife. He flipped Kankri over and slashed open his chest, Kankri cried and tried to kick him, he dodged and smirked. He turned and left, planning on letting him bleed out. "That should teach Cronus to stay the fuck away from Mituna.''

Kurloz and his gang left.

Cronus was flooring it on his bike. Having gotten a call from an private number, the caller gave him an address and told him to get there as soon as possible. It's a matter of life or death. Those words kept replaying in his head, he had an a feeling the caller was part of what ever he was about to see. He gets there and jumps off the bike, not even bothering to take off his helmet. He walks into an alley and steps in to a puddle of red. He looks up from the puddle of red and 10 feet away lay a blood covered Kankri. He takes off his helmet and throws it a side. He tears off some of his shirt and wraps the wound the best he could. Tiny red hand prints littered Kankri's face. Cronus rushes him to a hostpital where he pulls through his injures and makes a full recovery.

A/N

I am a horrible writer…. Although, I did do this chapter in one day… so I guess it's good for something I got done in a few hours :)

Edit: This took me forever to upload because fanfiction doesn't like me.


End file.
